


Quiet Moment

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [27]
Category: Arcade Spirits (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: A quiet moment between Percy and Alex.
Relationships: Percy Sinclair/Male Player Character, Percy Sinclair/Player Character
Series: OC-tober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 4





	Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'midnight'.

"What are you doing up?" Alex asked, his voice rough with sleep.

Percy hummed and lowered his phone, reaching over to comb his fingers through Alex's red-brown hair. "Still adjusting to the time difference."

"Mmph. I like your parents." Stifling a yawn, Alex scooted closer to Percy.

Smiling, Percy shifted so Alex could rest his head in Percy's lap. "They like you, too. If only because you 'convinced' me to do the treatments."

"I'd prefer to have convinced you some other way," Alex grumbled, pressing his cheek into Percy's stomach.

Percy took Alex's hand and brushed a whiskery kiss across the back. "I needed that wake-up call, love. Nothing you or my parents said had convinced me to change my mind."

"We're all glad for your change of heart." Both Alex and Percy laughed softly at the pun. "I'll admit to being a little selfish in wanting more time with you."

Nodding, Percy pressed Alex's hand to his chest, right over his steadily-beating heart. "You know why I was reluctant to become involved with you, but I'm very glad now that you refused to turn away, even though you knew we probably wouldn't have long together."

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Alex reminded him, finally sitting up so he could properly lean into Percy's warm bulk.

Percy chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'm thankful every day that you didn't give up on me, even when I was being stubborn."

"Just like _you_ didn't give up on _me_." He rested his head on Percy's shoulder, stifling a yawn.

Another chuckle and, through half-closed eyes, Alex saw Percy lift his phone to look at it. "Ah, midnight. Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary, Percy," Alex mumbled, drifting back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you what anniversary they're talking about at the end. *wink*


End file.
